The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program capable of accurately detecting, from an image, at least one of a motion region in which a moving object is displayed and a still region in which a motionless object is displayed, for example.
There is, for example, a noise reduction technology for performing different noise reduction processing between a moving region and a still region by detecting the moving region and the still region from an image (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-160909, for example).
According to the noise reduction technology, the image is divided into a plurality of blocks, and block matching or the like is utilized to detect a motion vector indicating the motion of the blocks for every plurality of blocks. Moreover, based on the motion vector detected for each block, it is detected whether the block is the motion region or the still region.
The block detected as the motion region is subjected to a first noise reduction processing for reducing noise in a spatial direction and the block detected as the still region is subjected to a second noise reduction processing for reducing noise in a time direction.